Scarred Glass
by Brock's Accomplice
Summary: This is pure angst with a sad little angsty fluff. Devi and Nny. That sums it up nicely. Has occasional bad language and violence.
1. It's my world after all

A.N: Hello. This is I, the author. This fic is a nice example of what happens when someone who wanted fluff gets angst one times to many, and totally flips out. No, this is NOT a fun happy fluffy little fic. This is a fic that will leave you ranting, crying, and cursing me... that is... if I have written it right. This was written over the course of months. (Which was actually little vengeful rants that I have just now pieced together to form this big pile of angst. Then again... this IS a Nny fic... what else were you expecting?) I do hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE! I OWN NOTHING! I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS BAD HAIR CUT! MOM PAID FOR IT! ALL I OWN IS... Well... This story and my precious dime collection. BACK OFF! IT'S MINE!  
  
This is the first chapter, entitled, "It's my world after all..." It's written in a strange format, and I hope it doesn't confuse you. But trust me, it's basically a set up for the whole story, so read it and know that the story will get a lot better from here. Oh, and please, check out my friend, Soldier of Darkness. She drew a pic to go with the fic. It's good. GO LOOK AT IT! (Also thanks go out to her for helping me name this fic at the price of her beloved glasses. May her vision only temporarily be impaired.) And here it is... .................................................................... Ch. 1: It's my world after all... ----  
  
He slowly walked home, every now and then glancing up at the sky. The dark gray sky. The thought crossed his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder if he could remember the sun ever being up there. It just didn't seem like it ever had with the way it looked now. He smiled to himself slightly and shook his head to rid it of these thoughts.  
  
He slowly opened the door. As the condition of the place came into view, he wondered when it had actually started looking like this. Had it ever looked nice? Was it always like this? Had there always been those bloodstains? The smell? The dark corners with the spider webs?  
  
He slowly and carefully stepped into his world. For what else could it be but his world? He looked around, waiting for the familiarity to kick in. For the place to suddenly scream out, "WELCOME HOME!" But he was greeted with silence. He shifted his weight, and the floor moaned under his feet. The sound seemed foreign.  
  
Was this even his home? His place? He sighs as he finally accepts that it is. It's his world. Not by choice... No. How could it be by choice? Had he wanted this world? When had he asked for it? He didn't recall ever sitting in Santa's lap and saying that he wanted this. But it was his. His... and his alone. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that when he opened them again, it would be better.  
  
He suddenly had the image of another place. A whiter place. A cleaner place. A place that called out, "Welcome home." Where the windows weren't cracked and broken, and halfway covered up. Where the door didn't slam behind him with a hollow sound. Where the floor didn't mock him with its bloodstains.  
  
He suddenly spun around the room, taking it all in at once. His hand found one of his many sharp daggers and suddenly he found it sticking out of the wall. He smirked slightly to himself, wondering if the place could feel pain. His smirk died away and he slowly turned and leaned against the very wall he had just attacked.  
  
He pressed his back up to it and could feel the coldness of its surface. His gaze fell to the floor, seeming to be looking through it, and into another world.  
  
*SWITCH SCEEN TO A PLACE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!*  
  
She walked home, not bothering to look around at all the people around her. She wished them all gone anyway. They were often in her way, and pushy. She just wanted to go home and close the door behind her. She glanced up at the sky. She found the grayness of it slightly calming, yet annoying. Where was the sun? Does it even belong up there? It should... she thought to herself.  
  
She shook her head and continued on her way home. She fought with the keys for a moment, then opened the door. Once inside she let it slam behind her. That was it. Just a slam. It didn't echo, or resonate. It was just a sharp noise that was cut off suddenly. She stood there and slowly looked around.  
  
She looked around at the organization. Sure, it had its occasional mess where she had gotten in a hurry, or just gotten lazy. But it was so white. She waited for the sense of home to hit her. But it never came. It was all just so unwelcoming. Like she didn't own it. Like she was a tress passer. How long had she lived here? Was it not long enough for the place to start welcoming her home?  
  
She knew it sounded crazy, but she also knew that when you came home, you were supposed to feel like you were home. Was this what she had dreamed off when she was little? Had she seen this back then when she thought of home? Had she pointed at this while walking by the store window and suddenly shout out, "Oh! OH! I want that!"? Yet this was hers. It was all hers. Her own world.  
  
She shifted to the other foot, waiting to hear the telltale sounds of something that told her that this was a mistake. That she was just in the wrong place. But she heard nothing. This was hers. This neat mess of a world.  
  
She closed her eyes in hopes that when she opened them she could feel at home. She suddenly had the image of another place. A less cleaner place. A place that said, "Home" to her. Where her stuff didn't look like it was ready to leave at any moment. Where the windows weren't clear to the outside world. Where the door could slam with force and tell everyone how she was feeling.  
  
She suddenly turned around the room, taking it all in at once. She drew back her arm and found the sharp keys still in her hand. The next thing she knew they were crashing into the wall with enough force to slightly dent it. She wondered if this would some how make it home and smiled. But her smile instantly died away and she walked up to the wall, placing her hand on the dent. Cold. It wasn't home.  
  
She turned slowly and leaned against the offended wall. Her back felt the cold and cringed slightly. Her gaze found it's way to the ceiling, looking through it, looking for another world.  
  
AN: If someone can draw a really good pic of this, please do. Thanks. Yes, that's a challenge. 


	2. Stars, daggers, and pink bunnies

A.N: Hello. Me again. Yay, you're back for more. I hope. Yes, I'm still flipping out about my fluff that I didn't get. I WANTED FLUFF DAMN IT! AND I GOT ANGST! SO NOW I'M GIVING! THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU TO RUIN MY FLUFFY LITTLE MOOD. Anyways... He's the real story. ANGST STARTS NOW! (No, first chapter, as far as I'm concerned, no angst in it. If you THINK the first chapter was loaded with angst... then man... you don't know what angst is, and should probably go learn before I traumatize you. OH! Please let me traumatize you!)  
  
Disclaimer: THEY'RE AFTER MY DIMES! NOOOOOOOOOoooo! (Translation: IT'S NOT MINE DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!)  
  
.................................................................... Ch. 2: Stars, daggers, and pink bunnies.  
  
Johnny looked at the man chained to the chair across the room. He should really stop talking to his prey. He knew that, but he needed someone real to talk to. Someone who he knew wasn't out for other purposes. Not like the others. The man looked at him in a kind of stupor. "Uh... Could you repeat the question?" "Yes... We'd all like the questions to be repeated, wouldn't we? But once you're on that game show, you only get one chance. Then BAM! You're gone." "This is a game show?" "What?" He looked around. "No... Why?" He blinked and shook his head. He needed a vacation. He knew he was on a down hill slide, and there was no way back up. " Look... I simply asked if you have ever... loved someone. Is it that hard of a question?" "Well... No... Um, could you maybe point those blades somewhere else? They kind of make it hard to answer the questions." "Right. Go ahead." He placed the daggers at his side and sat in the chair across from the man looking up at him, in all respects, like he was a teacher and Nny was the student.  
  
"Yeah. I loved someone once. She was a special girl to me. Grew up with her and all that. Man was she pretty." "So what happened?" "She left. I waited too long to tell her how I felt... and she met someone who could tell her how he felt, and she left." "And you never told her?" "No. I figured, she's happy where ever she is with him, and why should I ruin that happiness." An uncomfortable silence filled the room, then Nny looked down at the floor. "What kind of stuff did she like?" "Oh, poetry, mushy stuff that she called, 'rolling off your tongue from your heart.' I just called it 'that pink bunny crap.'" "Why'd you call it that?" He shifted and slid a finger down the edge of the dagger lightly. "Cause that's what it was. You know, the kind of stuff you'd find on some cheesy Valentines Day card. It's all bright and sunny and cheerful. Like pink bunnies." "And you call that coming from the heart?" He looked up at him intently. "No. I guess that's why she never thought of me as a lover. I just couldn't spout stuff from the heart. All I could give her was pink bunnies." He sighed and for a moment the man forgot about the chains and the blood on the floor. "What about you? You ever been in love?" Johnny flinched slightly. "Yeah. She left too..." "What happened?" "She deserved more then I could give her. She deserved the stars themselves... but all she got was the blade." He stood up and started to pace. The man blinked in confusion. He suddenly stopped and looked down at the blade in his hand. "And now you've gone and gotten me all sentimental..." He moved quickly and slashed. "Thanks for the talk." He moved to clean the blade and froze. Slowly he tilted the blade just right. A sad smile slowly broke out across his face. Nny didn't care that he was standing in a pool of blood. He didn't mind the soft gargle coming from the dieing man. He didn't notice when the wall called out with the need for the fresh blood. The only thing that he cared about at that moment was the blade. No, not just the blade... but the fact that the blade was reflective. The fact that it had caught the light from the high window. The fact that the blade was now decorated with the stars that hung so tantalizingly up in the sky. He let the blade fall to the floor and fled the room. "She deserved the stars... and all she got was the blade..."  
  
..................... AN// Well... that was short... But... Eh. I was in a hurry? Yes? Well. Hope you stick around for more! 


	3. And there he was

A.N: What, you're still here? Wow. Okay, I went on a vast search for fluff... If it hadn't have been for that, I would have updated this last night...But it seems two solid days of fluff can make one... Shall we say... OUT OF IT! But I recovered. I went and read some angsty stuff. YAY! Yeah, I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, and I'm sorry this chapter is going to be even shorter maybe? I don't know yet. I DO know it will be short though. So... Yeah. Heh. HOPE TO SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: AH HA! (points at '11') MY DIMES! NOOOO! IT'S ALL I OWN! Wait... technically the government owns them... I'm just holding them till I buy something with them... NO! I'LL NEVER GIVE THEM BACK! NEVER! AIIIIEEEE! ((STILL NOT MINE! But you can think it's mine if you want too...*Wink*))  
  
.................................................................... Ch. 3: And there he was...  
  
She glared around at the people on the street. Some looking vaguely familiar, some just looking strange. "Everyone's on a mission but me." All of them looking so settled in life.... so comfortable. And here she was, getting older with no excitement in her life, no job that she could call 'her life calling', and by god she was lonely as hell. She shifted her coat, wishing she had brought her umbrella and maybe a heavier coat. It was almost winter and everything was gray and dreary. The rain fell down on the city, and filled her heart with it's icy calm. "Devi! There you are! I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." She blinked in surprise as a man came across the street towards her. "Frank! Hi. Sorry it took me so long. The boss wouldn't let me out early. You know how it can be..." She smiled at him slightly and they started walking together. She had been dating Frank for three days now, and wasn't sure if he was worth it yet. But, as far as she was concerned, he was better then nothing. So far he had been courteous towards her, and only seemed to desire her company. But she was still paranoid with good right. After that one guy... She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the strange boy that had tried to kill her. She had desperately tried to clear her mind of his strange sad eyes and wondrous smile... his graceful moves... and his murderous insane mind. She added bitterly. They stopped at a small little coffee shop and sat by the window. "Frank, hey, these last few days have been real nice. I've needed some relaxation for a while now." "Yeah, I could tell you were under a lot of stress from the moment I saw you. You just looked like you needed a good time." He smiled across the table at her. She smiled back at him, "Yeah... Guess I wont win any award for being the most cheerful or anything like that." "You wouldn't even be nominated for it." They laughed together.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Johnny slowly walked down the streets, his footsteps slow and drawn out. He was cold and soaked but he didn't care. He purposely stepped in all the puddles, and marveled at all the idiots out in this sort of weather. Didn't they know that when it was like this outside, you were supposed to be inside keeping warm and being happy? He spun on his heels as someone roughly slamed into him nearly causing him to fall over. His hand twitched to his side where he kept his knife. The man nearly knocked over a woman and turned the corner. "Hm." Nny sighed and followed him. He hated the rude. And he hated those people that always seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Where was there to go that required someone to rush without courtesy? He just didn't understand it. He followed the man for several blocks, watching as he rushed past everyone, through puddles, and occasionally out into traffic. "It's almost like the idiot wants to die..." He mused and followed almost as carelessly, soon catching up with him. They passed a dark ally, and Nny quickly shoved him in, blocking the only exit. "What the hell?!" The man muttered, alcohol strong on his breath. Figures... Johnny thought. "To where are you rushing?" He asked curiously. "I'm going home. What's it to you?" "You just came from the bar... didn't you? Let me guess, your family is at home wondering where you are, waiting for you to come home drunk and puke then pass out. Am I right?" He could feel his anger rising, unsure why this bothered him so much. "Yeah, I got a family. Why don't you go off somewhere little boy and jerk yourself or something." The man growled and tried to push past him. "Because I'd much rather rid the world of you...No one needs a drunk..." He shoved the man with surprising strength and lunged with the glinting blade. The small rivers running to the street tinted red with the promise of an expired life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Devi? Are you okay?" "What? I'm sorry... I thought I heard something..." She blinked and looked away from the window and back to the man in front of her. Yeah... Thought you heard someone scream bloody murder... She sighed deeply and glanced outside again. "Still raining. It's gonna be fun getting home in this weather." She mused aloud. "Do you want me to walk you home?" "No, that's okay. I have a few things to do before I get home anyway. The fridge has been empty for a week now... I think it ate the loaf of bread I had in there actually." "Really? Wow. My fridge seems content on spitting the food out. Maybe we should trade." He looked at his watch and then placed some money on the table. "Well, I had better get going too." "Thanks for the coffee and stuff." She grabbed her coat and put it on, finding it still wet. "Hey... Uh..." Frank suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?" She looked up at his uneasy eyes. "You wanna get together again?" "Yeah. That would be great!" "Good. Let's do it... Oh... Tomorrow, about nine... at the park." "Sure. I'll meet you here and we can walk over together!" He nodded then turned and left. She smiled to herself for a moment, and then went to the door. She hesitated to go back out into the rain and glanced across the street. Wait... what was that? She stepped closer, instantly exposing herself to the icy rain. There was something over there just out of sight. Something that seemed to be calling to her... yet it seemed to be telling her to just turn and walk away. She squinted trying to make it out when a bus rolled by blocking her view. When it had passed she gasped and took a step back. "Oh god..." She whispered almost pleadingly. There standing in the shadows and the rain stood a figure she new too well. A figure she had dreamed far to often of. Mostly nightmares... and some of a different sort of dream. "Nny..." He was looking straight at her with a look of almost surprise on his face. He held his hands lightly clasped behind his back, his hair dampened and hanging slightly into his face. He almost seemed like an illusion, like an angel that had gotten lost. He softly whispered something. Another bus passed by snapping her out of her trance. Her mind raced. Oh god... What am I going to do? He's here to finish me off. He couldn't live without killing me after all. No, don't be silly, how did he know where you were? Has he been following me? No, you've been keeping up with the news... all those other killings. He's been busy; he hasn't the time for you. Wait... did you just sound jealous? Oh god... No time for this now. Just run! RUN! All this passed through her mind in mere seconds, and then the bus was gone... and so was Nny. She stared at the spot for a full minute, then snapped her head around as if expecting a side assault. She turned on her heels and started walking quickly. "Don't run... don't run... you're safe in public with people around... Just go home... No, wait, what if he's following me? Oh Nny... why did you have to show up now? Why did you have to come back into my life? Nny..." She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Standing there in the rain. She stepped back into the shadows of the buildings and looked back towards the ally. There she saw him again. He slowly stepped out of the darkness and stared in the direction she had been going. He tilted his head to the side as if thinking, then he slowly turned and walked in the other direction. She watched him slowly fade off into the crowd. How he moved through the people... untouched, unfazed by the harsh weather. To her, he seemed lonely... lost... a lost angel. "You were so perfect Nny... Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to steal my heart only to try and silence it? It beat for you Nny... It beat for you."  
  
*~*~  
  
AN// Okay, Yes, I admit, these chapters don't have much angst. But trust me. The last chapter will. So... I'm just building it up for you. I'm just taking you along on a nice little ride, making you think, "Oh, this isn't so bad. What is she talking about?" And then I'm gonna make you point and rant and go, "AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! THAT *****!!! AHHH!" Well... Okay, don't call me a *****... But... I'll stop rambling now... TA! Hope to see you next chapter. TA! 


	4. To Try

A.N: HA HA HA! I know... This took longer then I had hoped, BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! AHEM! (Looks around) LADIES AND GENTELMEN! I GIVE YOU ANGST! (Hears the various Ooos and Aaaaaas) YAY! (Bows to the voice in my head as they clap) Yes... I'm very much insane. And you'll all be happy to know... That I found my fluff. I'm now content... But you're still not getting off the hook. I still intend to make you all SUFFER! My new reason is... well... BECAUSE I'M TIRED! There.... That's my reason. Ha. Man... This Note just goes no where and is rather pointless... AND I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS INSANELY SHORT.... But... I don't care. Sometimes the best chapters are the shortest...  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And I mean it! Okay... Maybe that comic book over there is mine... But technically I bought it with my money that I got from mom for my weekly allowance of five bucks. Joy... So... Um... My dimes are still mine though! HA! I FOUND THOSE ON THE GROUND! FINDERS KEEPERS! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Touch my dimes and I'll sick the duck on you. The duck and the Lunatic with a bat.  
  
Notes on Chapter: This is all down from Nny's POV. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone... It's just his stream of thoughts.... You'll figure it out if you're smart. If you don't figure it out... Uhh.... Sorry? Now read and enjoy. .................................................................... Ch. 4: To Try...  
  
I tried so hard. I saw you, and knew that you needed more then I could give. You needed love, and comfort. You needed to feel safe, and wanted... I tried so hard. But then, like always... everything came crashing down. Why did I have to be this way? Why couldn't I just give you what you needed? What I wanted to give you? I wanted to love you. I tried so hard. I loved you...  
  
You ran. God how you ran. Like hell it's self was after you. Did you even look back? Did you glance behind to see me? Did you wish that it had been different? Did you see me try and fail? Fail... I fail at everything. I can't even keep the demons away long enough to love. To be loved. I need it too you know. I need to be loved, to be cared for.  
  
Do you see me at nights? Curled up in a fetal position, hugging myself, pretending that I'm cared for? When was I last held close by a living being who cared? I don't know... I can't remember. Did my mother ever gaze down on me, and smile in that special way? Did she ever gather me up in her arms to simply let me know that she loved me? Did she love me? I wish I knew...  
  
But then again... Now all I see is you. I can't remember my mothers face anymore. It's now your face that I long to gaze up into. It's now your face that I want to see that special smile from. Are you warm on cold nights? Does the light dance in your eyes to chase the darkness away? Can you cast these demons aside? I wish I were stronger.... I wish I could do it all for you... But I tried... I tried... and I failed. Sometimes I see you... Do you know that I see you? Could you ever know, and understand? I couldn't protect you from myself... so I long to protect you from everything else. I want to save you, like in the movies... Those movies I have grown to hate. She falls into trouble, and the strong hero shines through, and saves her. And they live happily ever after...  
  
But this isn't a child's story.... this is no sweet lullaby to sing at night that sooths a tender heart. No... Nothing that beautiful could ever come from this twisted wrecked soul.  
  
It hurts.... It hurts so much to know that I tried... and failed. Can I every try again? Will you let me just try again? I reach out... But no. This ugly mass of death could never be granted that right. I have no right to be near you. To hold your face in my eyes. I have no right to even think about trying with you... For you. My failure only serves to taint your wonderful life's light.  
  
And so... I turn these bitter pained eyes away... I can only say that I tried... I can only dream at night... I can only dream that trying is enough... God... I can only dream.... I tried... I turn my face to the cold lonely stars and scream a sound that serves to tear my very soul from its pit, and for a breathless moment... for a moment when time seems to skip... I smile...  
  
I tried... My smile mocks everything... I tried. I can laugh; I can smile.... Because I was able to try... Maybe there is some hope.... I could try.... maybe... I can try again. And even though I failed... I can say that I tried... And I will try again. And then.... time leaps forwards again. And I turn back.... my eyes find your face again... and my fists clench tightly, drawing my own blood....  
  
"I tried..." I whisper. "And I will continue to try..." My smile returns sadly. "After all... It's all I have.... It's all I'll ever have."  
  
I tried.  
  
  
  
*~*~  
  
AN// YES! IT'S ME AGAIN! YAY! Um... Ha! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WORSE! AND WORSE! AND... You know... I intended for this to be a five- chapter fic... It SHOULD still be one... But then again... It might make it to six? Unless the evil Lunatic with a Bat inspires me again... DON'T EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY! It takes a while to inspire me... especially for complete angst... I'M AN ARTIST DAMN IT! Okay... So I just ramble until something sounds good.... Uhh.... NEXT CHAPTER COMMING SOON! YAY! 


	5. All I know

A/N: Hi there! Sorry it took so long. (Nervous laughter) Uh... I kinda got side tracked with the evils that are school, and trying to pass all my classes. And I did! I'm a senior now! YAY! Anyways... I figure, if YOU people can take forever to update fics.... (Mutters a few names) Then I have every right as well! So there!  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine! You'd have to be some sort of MORON to think it's mine.  
  
Warning: Some foul language, and ugly scenes of violence. Also, mentioning of rape. Those that are easily upset, tred lightly. Ladies and Gents, I give you... angst. I hope it's good. And I hope you enjoy it.  
  
---------------------Ch. 5: All I know...  
  
Nny paced slowly in the park. The rain had stopped, but everything was still wet and gray. As if the world its self had fallen into depression. And it was cold... He hadn't noticed the cold when he had left, but now he found it clawing through his clothes to lash at his thin body.  
  
It was almost time. She would be here soon. Her and him. She was going on another date with that man. He clenched his fists, then slumped in defeat. He had no right to feel angry. He was only there to see her happy. To see her smile at the other man, and to make sure that she was happy.  
  
"I wish it were me..." He whispered and closed his eyes against the dull mournful world. Then he heard a sound that ghosted across his heart. "Devi" Her sweet laughter flitted through the trees reaching for his ears. But it was wrong. It was missing something...  
  
```````  
  
"Hi Frank."  
  
"Hey Devi! How are you today? You look wonderful, as usual."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." They slowly walked through the park together. He, smiles and cheeriness. Her, false joy that she simply refused to ponder.  
  
She looked at the dieing world. The leaves looking dull and lifeless. She found her eyes drifting to the puddles that reflected the gray sky. "Everything's so sad looking. I wish it were sunny." She thought aloud. "I'm sure it will be sunny soon! I like to think of the rain as cleansing. It's washing the world for us!" Frank chipped back. She smiled at him, feeling sick inside.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
The park was practically empty. But then again, who would be out in the wet cold weather besides a bunch of fools? Slowly the two turned a bend in the path and stopped short as three men stood in the way. Her stomach turned and a feeling of dread came over her.  
  
"Cute couple." "I'll bet they're in love. How sickening."  
  
"Yeah, you think they'd mind fork'n over their cash?"  
  
"Not at all. I'll bet they'd just love to give us their valuables."  
  
Devi and Frank both froze as two of them pulled out knives, and the head one pulled out a gun. Frank stammered, "Easy now! I don't have much! Just a few bucks! Don't hurt me!" He took out his wallet and tossed it to the men.  
  
"And now the lady. Hand over any jewels and cash you got." Devi's eyes narrowed, and she took out the few bucks she had on her. "You jerks..." She threw the money at them.  
  
"Oh, looks like she's a feisty one." The man with the gun grinned sickenly at her.  
  
"Back off." She glared at him as he stepped closer. Frank spoke up, "You have your money, leave already. We don't want any trouble."  
  
"And leave this beautiful women without satisfaction? Do you boys agree to that?" He looked at the other two men.  
  
"Not at all!"  
  
"Let's wear this bitch down."  
  
Devi could feel the panic starting to well up inside. 'Got to get away. Run. No, he's got a gun. He'll shoot. Maybe he wont... can't take that risk. Oh gods... someone help.' She looked at Frank for help, and saw him slowly edging away.  
  
Apparently one of the knife boys saw it too. "Hey, buddy, you can leave. But if you tell anyone, we'll come back for you and kill you. Got it? Now scram!" Frank nodded and started to back away.  
  
"Frank..."  
  
"Sorry Devi..." He turned and ran, leaving her alone and betrayed. She would have cried had she the tears to shed. She felt herself go dead inside, as it started to sprinkle around her. 'Let the world cry for me...'  
  
`````  
  
Nny sighed. Why was he here? He should just leave her to the ghosts of his past. Maybe he could forget. She was a good memory... and as far as he knew, he wasn't aloud to have those. Why should he still remember her? Maybe if he just turned back now, he could forget...  
  
He stopped walking and was about to turn back, when suddenly he saw Frank run back around the bend and fleeing across the park.  
  
"What..." He looked back. 'Where's Devi?' He waited, and still she didn't come. Something was wrong. He watched the fading form of Frank, taking it to memory as he made a silent vow. 'If he hurt her...'  
  
He went around the bend, and saw it. Three men, two with knives, one with a gun. Each with a sickening sneer on their faces. Their smiles alone were enough to enrage him. And when he saw their intent in their eyes, his hands instantly went to his tools... and old friends. "Devi...." He whispered, and then felt the blind rage build in him.  
  
"Someone has a death wish..." He sang out to them. "And it's about to be granted."  
  
`````  
  
Her head snapped over as the voice rang out. The three men stopped in their tracks, mere feet away from her. Her eyes widened as she saw him.  
  
Standing half in the shadows of the long setting sun. His head bowed, eyes in the shadows of his long black hair. All you could see of his face was the smile twisted with anger. His form lean like a snake, standing there with two very large and sharp blades that reflected the darkening sky and dripped the fallen rain like clear blood. For a moment, he looked like hells angel himself, sent to collect the dead and the damned.  
  
He must have looked that way to the three men as well, for they stopped, and for what seemed like forever, silence rained down on them. Then one sneered and stepped closer. "Well well. Looks like someone wants to play hero and save the little bitch." She flinched as his hand brushed the side of her face.  
  
That was all it took. Johnny moved faster then she even thought possible. A flash of cold steel and a shrill scream rang out. She stared in horror as the hand that had touched her fell away freely to the ground and a gusher of blood mingled with the rain.  
  
"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!" The man clutched at his stump and backed up. "KILL HIM!" The three men rushed at him and time seemed to slow down.  
  
She simply stared as the three men came at him, and Johnny's blades flashed and his eyes shone with a slight madness. "Oh god... oh god..." Her gaze fell to the severed hand at her feet and she backed away from it, then looked up as one of the men lunged off balance and stumbled over to her.  
  
She looked down at him and before she knew it, her knee came up and crashed into his skull with a sharp crack and he fell away from her. "Fuck this you creep." She glared down and kicked him once for good measure.  
  
She heard a scream and saw the other man fall down bleeding profusely. Nny looked at the remaining man, his hands twitched ever so slightly in anticipation. Then she heard it.  
  
The sound rang out and stilled the very air. A flock of birds crashed through the sky in a panic. Nny paused, and seemed to sway ever so slightly to the side. Then he started his forward decent towards the man with the gun again. The sound rang out again and Nny once again paused for a second. Then he reached the man and the blades dug deep.  
  
Both stood still, then the man slumped to his knees, a slash across his neck appeared, then he fell over. Dead.  
  
"Nny! Oh god Johnny!" He stood still for a moment, then slowly turned to look at her. The two blades clanged to the ground. A sad smile played across his face. He took a few steps forward and crashed to the ground.  
  
She ran to him and kneeled down beside him. His blood pooled across the wet ground. A gun shot wound in his stomach, and another in his chest. A pained expression flashed across his face. "No... Nny, gods. You'll be fine. You just need a doctor or something. Okay? Please..."  
  
`````  
  
The world spun and he suddenly found himself looking up into the falling sky. Her face appeared over him. She looked so sad... so sad. Tears glittered in her eyes. Her lips moved and soft soothing words fluttered down to him. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart. She was so sad... She should be happy. She should always be happy.  
  
'I'm dieing.' The thought hit him, but it felt more like an understanding than a realization. His head cleared and he felt her words sweep him away from the pain.  
  
"No... Nny, you can't die. I'm so sorry.... so sorry. Please don't die... don't leave me."  
  
He reached up, trying to make her understand, that it was okay. He had tried.... and out of it all, he had saved her... He had saved her. He whispered, half understanding what he wanted to tell her.  
  
"I guess it's far to late to tell you what I should have said when I was first lost in your eyes... I tried, Devi... I tried. And it wasn't enough. I guess I don't really know anything and I have to leave without ever being loved... But I tried..."  
  
She hugged him closely softly whispering, and he looked up into her eyes. The world was spinning around them, but as long as she held him, he felt grounded safely. She was holding him close, and all he wanted... all he had ever wanted... all he wanted to know... all he wanted in life...  
  
`````  
  
She looked down at him, the way the pale fallen angel lay in her arms. Trying to find his way back to heaven. She could feel the life draining slowly away, his eyes gradually began to fade... She held him close, trying to keep him with her. Or... if she couldn't do that, then maybe she could at least help him find his way home... 'Find your way home... it doesn't matter where it is... find your way home in my arms.'  
  
Devi looked at him, wanting to explain herself... Wanting to give the world with her words. But all she could do was stare at him, and utter simple little phrases. Then, suddenly he looked at her with those eyes... those wonderful eyes. They held a sadness, and a tenderness in them suddenly that she longed to hold forever. And he carefully took in a breath. Then, as if making the hardest decision of his life, he let that breath out slowly to form words.... The words caught on the wind, and echoed throughout her mind forever.  
  
"All I know is that I love you..."  
  
~End~ 


End file.
